Kryptonite
by ChocoLalaLandGirl
Summary: I didn't think I had a weakness. Then there was her...  One-shot/Song-fic; based on EPIC song by 3 Doors Down, plus...Sonamy! R&R&E!  Read, review, and enjoy!  :D


A/N: Just a one-shot I decided I'd do; I'm trying to come up with another chapter story, but here's this to hold yall over till then Hope you'll enjoy and listen to the song (or at least think about it) through the story. My first song-fic, so let's see how I do R&R to let me know, because I'd love to do more song-fics if this is any good.

**Kryptonite**

''Hey Sonic," Amy asked as my pace began to slow, "what's your kryptonite?'' For a while now she had been backing off and giving me enough space that the request to hang out for a day didn't sound at all unappealing.  
>''What's a kryptonite?'' I wondered, not sure of the familiar sounding word.<br>''Chris told me about it; he said it meant a weakness and that every hero had one.''  
>I set her down, pondering the question. ''I don't think I really have one.''<br>''What about water or something?''  
>''Well, it slows me down and it's a pain, but I wouldn't call it a weakness exactly.''<br>''Hmm...'' she thought for a minute, ''I guess you're right. Well that's good to know.''  
>I smiled at her, making her blush slightly. We really were good friends; we always had been ever since we met, so it was nice to just hang out without her trying to make it seem like a date. Plus, I knew either way that when she chased me she wouldn't ever really catch me. Unless of course I wanted her to.<br>Suddenly, I saw a giant air ship begin to rise over the hills behind her. A missile shot out, aimed at us. I grabbed her and jumped out of the way, landing in a tree. The missile slowed and began swerving back towards us. By now Amy had spotted it and gasped slightly.  
>''Oh shit, it's a heat-sinker!'' I muttered, tightening my arm around her waist and timing it so that I jumped no more than half a second before it collided with the tree, exploding and sending branches hurtling in every direction. We landed smoothly and I did my best to dodge all the branches, though a few still caught me off guard.<br>Eggman's annoying laugh sounded from the ship as another missile came spitting towards us.  
>"Ho ho ho! You can't dodge forever you annoying pest! I've got <em>loads<em> of missiles this time though!" he thundered.  
>Another missile shot out and the two half-circled us before turning in to come at us from both sides. I waited until they were too close to swerve when I moved and jumped again, letting them collide with a large explosion boomed in our direction, blowing us back a little before me could land in the field of smoke. It wasn't much more than a moment before I saw another missile only a few feet away. Amy slipped out of my grip and took a few steps towards it, pulling out her hammer just in time to meet the missile and cause it to explode on contact. She ducked under the fly-away pieces and was blown back a few feet by the force of it. It was very smoky now and I could barely see her.<br>''AMY!'' I called, making sure she was alright.  
>''I'm fine! You dodge and I'll smash!'' she called back.<br>I followed instructions, knowing Amy could handle herself. I jumped into another tree, avoiding the smoke to better see oncoming missiles. Three more shot out, one following her and the others were coming after me. One of mine collided with the tree I was in, after I had jumped of course, but the other followed me towards the ground, which must have caught Amy's eye, since it zoomed through the air faster than the gravity controlling my descent. She jumped onto hers and used her hammer to hit it away, coming towards me. She hit it again just in time to collide with my missile just before it did me, but she couldn't jump off in time.  
>The explosion threw her back and towards a tree, where another missile followed her before she could recover enough to catch her hammer. I ran at top speed in the direction but the missile beat me there, exploding on contact with the tree...and Amy.<br>My eyes widened and I kept running towards the tree, focusing more on speed than dodging the chunks of tree hurtling in my direction. I managed to get there but couldn't find her anywhere.  
>''AMY!'' I screamed, but there was no answer. My breathing deepened and I felt like reality was imploding around me. Suddenly, I felt it; the reason for all this built up inside me until it exploded out.<br>''EGGMAN!'' I yelled, feeling my anger grow until I felt invincible. Because I was.  
>One last missile came my way, but I only had to think about the movement in order to flash forward. The missile turned to follow, just as I had hoped, and I jumped on, riding it up to the floating ship that had stopped spitting them now. I rode it, making it crash through the window behind which was my target. But I didn't want the missile to do the work, so I jumped in front of it, grabbing it by the nose and threw it down to explode through the floor. I smirked at Eggman's face, a mixture of disbelief, fear, and...guilt. Good.<br>Running seemed slow compared to what I could do in my dark form, flashing forwards without even trying to move, just thinking it. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pinning him easily to the ground.  
>''You-killed-her.'' I choked through gritted teeth.<br>''I...I d-di-dn't mean t-to!'' he stuttered. ''Sonic, you know I-I would-wouldn't do something l-like this o-on pur-purpose!''  
>''But you did.'' I tried to hold myself back, barely able to sit through his stupid excuse before I squashed him. But I knew deep inside I had to give him a chance to finish his poor excuse, unlike the chance he never gave her.<br>''The missiles weren't supposed to kill anyone! They were only to knock you out, and not even for more than a few hours! They were designed specially to explode _before _they made contact, but I noticed something wrong when they first started firing. By the time I figured it out it was too late! I called them off but it-it had already hit her. I-I don't know what happened!'' he defended.  
>''I do. You're a pathetic excuse for a <em>genius<em>'' I spat the word, knocking him towards the wall, "And you're always trying to prove it. But now you've gone too far."  
>''I-I'm sorry Sonic.'' he pleaded.<br>''Oh I know you are. Or at least...you're gonna be.'' I practically teleported to him, slamming him back against the floor and jumped into the air. I knew how fast I would come down on him, but my mind was faster. I tightened my fist and grit my teeth, seeing the fear on his face. I came down next to him, punching a creator into the floor rather than through him. My face scrunched up and tears began welling in my eyes. I felt my anger draining away along with the limitless power of my dark form, being replaced with instant sadness.  
>''Yeah, I am too.'' I almost whispered, not turning to face him.<br>I ran through the hole in the ship made by the missile and jumped out, feeling the wet blobs of tears being left behind as I fell. I landed smoothly enough, but fell to my knees no more than a second later.  
>''Dammit!'' I yelled, pounding the ground with my hand. ''I'm sorry Amy.'' My voice was a mere whisper now and I tried to gather my thoughts. It was useless trying to think, so I gave up and just let the tears fall down my face for a few minutes, letting my mind go blank. She was really gone. That was about the worst I could take.<br>_''Do you even have limits?''_ it was a question she had asked a few weeks ago after I took her on a run with me one morning.  
><em>''What do you mean?'' I had asked.<br>''Well...any limits really! Like how fast you can go or how much you can take in a battle or even how far you can go before you get tired! It seems like you've never had too much to handle at once.''_  
>I had never given her a real answer because I thought I didn't have limits, and if I did I had never tried to push them.<br>''This is my limit, Amy.'' I said aloud. ''This is too much for me to handle!''  
>I stood up, ready to finish the answer. How far could I go, and how fast? I knew I couldn't run away from this, or any problem really, but I guess I'd never stop trying either way.<p>

So I ran. I started off at a fast pace, which I'd done plenty of times without over-exhilarating. I headed east, trying to stay close to straight as I went. I had been just about everywhere on Earth, having had plenty of exploration time here and Mobius since Tails and Chris had designed a working portal. I kept running for who-knows-how long (time didn't really matter when I went this fast) before I recognized the areas near the coast. Rather than slowing for the upcoming water, I sped up, wondering about whether I had a speed limit. The ground disappeared and so did the world. I was vaguely aware of the fact I was now running on water, but it didn't seem as cool as I'd have otherwise thought.  
>I should have been there. I was always there when she needed me. She counted on me to be...but I wasn't.<br>I kept accelerating, not yet finding a limit though I had almost crossed the whole Atlantic Ocean and was quickly escaping the currently day time-zone. My speed kept increasing as I ran through the dimming light of what was currently dawn in Europe. Things got darker the farther east I went, easily accelerating beyond the sun and earth's speed of rotation.  
>I was in China soon and ran straight over the Pacific, now keeping a constant pace as my heart finally began acceleration and I started to feel a little tired, amazed at how far I had gone in just over an hour.<br>Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, I started breathing more heavily and felt almost too tired to go on. But I did, and I would forever if I didn't collapse first.  
>I was approaching land and I could see the sunrise in the distance. I kept running for just a while, not even getting through California when I collapsed, having steered myself towards Chris's house in time to end up there as I over-exhausted. I did have a limit.<p>

My eyes opened again and I was on the ground up against the house. My heart was still racing, but not as extremely now. I looked ahead of me and then I saw it. Or rather...her. Amy stood across the yard with a cheerful smile, like nothing had happened.  
>''Hey Sonic! You want to hang out today?'' that question...it was exactly the same as when I had woken up that morning. I glanced quickly at my watch, which said it was 8:00 in the morning, but the date is what caught my eye. 8:00 am…of the morning Amy had died. Four hours before the accident.<br>I jumped up and ran to her, or rather flashed at my rapid speed, grabbing her in my arms and swinging her around once quickly before I hugged her so tightly I might have squished her.  
>''Sonic,'' she coughed, ''I-can't breath!''<br>I let her go a little so she could catch her breath but didn't stop hugging her completely. I kissed her cheek and like the way it felt so much that I did it again. And again and again and again.  
>''Sonic, what's going on?'' she asked through a giggle.<br>I held her back to look in her eyes, ''You! Amy, you're my limit! If something happens to you...that's all I can take! You're my kryptonite, Amy.'' I pulled her close again and kissed her one more time, this time on the lips.  
>She looked taken aback when I pulled back again, her eyes fluttering with surprise.<br>''W-Am I missing something?'' she asked with a slight smile.  
>''I...I lost you, Amy. You were hit by a missile and...'' I probably sounded stupid.<br>''Were you dreaming?'' she looked kind of scared.  
>I shook my head. ''I guess I went so fast in the opposite way as the earth's rotation...I went back in time.'' she still looked confused, ''It doesn't even matter! I have you back again now and that's all I care about. I need you, Amy.'' I kissed her again very quickly, ''I love you Amy.'' I almost whispered it.<br>A look of surprise crossed over her eyes and I was holding her so close that I could feel her heart skip a beat. She pulled herself up a little and kissed me, which I quickly returned. It was hard to believe that I had to lose her to figure out how much I really needed her.  
>''I love you too, Sonic.'' she said, looking a little confused, but just as serious.<p>

"Wait! I almost forgot! We've gotta go see Egghead before he screws this up again!"

"What do you…Oh never mind. You can explain later."

I kissed her one last time, "Yes I can." I took her with me to where I had already know Eggman's base would be floating, easily jumping up and running past all his security bots. "Hey Egg head!" I woke him up as he was sleeping on a pile of what looked like blueprints, "Check your missiles, okay? Wouldn't want someone to get hurt!" I winked and ran off again, Amy safe and sound in my arms.


End file.
